The Way I Loved You
by trustxbelieve
Summary: A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever. *Based on The Way I Loved You OneShot*
1. First Year: The Sorting Ceremony

**Hi everyone :) This is the backstory to my one-shot "The Way I Loved You". You don't need to read that to enjoy this, though, but by all means go read it if you like :) **

**I never expected such a great response to my idea of making a full-ish story of this, but thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**First Year:**

"Now, Scorpius, remember what I told you last night," Draco said as he knelt in front of his son on Platform 9 and ¾. "Some people are going to treat you different because of your last name, but most likely a bad different and anyone who acts as if you're the greatest thing to enter Hogwarts stay away from. I can only apologize for my mistakes and hope it doesn't affect you too much."

"Do you think those kids will be friends with me?" Scorpius asked as he pointed toward the large Potter and Weasley bunch.

"I'm not sure, son. Those are the Potter's and Weasley's. They'll be treated differently as well, but everyone will want to be friends with them."

"They seem nice."

"They're good people, probably the best people who will be in Hogwarts," Draco said as he stood up. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her temple.

"Do well, try to have a good time. Don't worry about what house you're sorted into, your father and I will be happy for you no matter what," Astoria said as she moved away from her husband and kissed the top of Scorpius' head. "We love you."

"Love you too," Scorpius said as he hugged both of his parents before running onto the train to find a compartment to sit in.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy, aren't you?" a tall boy in green robes asked as Scorpius walked down the train hallway to find a compartment.

"Uh, I am," he answered nervously.

"Why don't you sit with my friends and I? We've heard stories about your father, your family is legendary," the boy said and smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Scorpius said, realizing that this boy was the type of person his father just told him to stay away from.

"If you change your mind, we'll be in here."

"Fat chance," Scorpius muttered as he continued down the train.

"James Sirius Potter, you give me my wand back right now!" a small girl with long, auburn, curly hair said and stomped her foot angrily as she glared at the taller boy with bright green eyes and dark hair that looked like it needed to be combed.

"Now, now, Rosie," James teased. "Aunt Hermione would be very upset knowing you didn't say 'please'."

"Yeah, but my father would love to hear this," Rose smirked as she punched James in the stomach, causing him to double over and drop her wand.

"Typical Weasley," a boy with red hair, who was about the same height as James, said and laughed.

"Thank you, Fred," Rose said and smiled.

"Hey, you're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" a smaller boy, around Scorpius' height, said. "I'm Albus Potter."

"Harry Potter's son?"

"Yeah, do you have some place to sit?"

"N-No," Scorpius said nervously. "These guys three compartments down wanted me to sit with them, but I think they just admired my father."

"He's a real admirable guy," James muttered, but was slapped by Rose. "Just saying!"

"Why don't you sit with us?" Albus offered. "That's Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter. This is James, my brother, and Fred, George Weasley's son."

"I don't want to impose," Scorpius said quietly. "I'm sure I could find an empty compartment somewhere."

"Nonsense," Rose said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the compartment.

"My dad told me things were going to be a lot harder on me because of my last name," Scorpius suddenly blurted out as everyone sat down.

"We know," James said.

"I don't want anyone's pity, if that's what this is. I'm sure I can handle it."

"We know," James repeated. "It's hard being 'the Golden Trios' children too. Everyone wants to be friends with us to use us. My dad sat us down and gave us the usual speech and then told us that Draco Malfoy's son was going to be in school with us this year and said that just because Draco made bad choices doesn't mean we should ignore you."

"So you're going to be friends with us no matter what. Hope you're ready for it," Albus said and smirked.

"Really? This isn't a joke?"

"Nope," Rose said. "I mean, I didn't get the same speech as them. My dad told me that there would be a Malfoy in my year and I should beat him at everything and not be friends with him, but then Mum smacked Dad upside the head and told him to grow up so I don't know what to think yet."

"If your robes aren't already on, get them on," a beautiful blonde said as she popped her head into the compartment. "I'll kick all of your asses if I see none of you are ready by the time I'm done with rounds and can come sit in here."

"Yeah, yeah, Vic. Go snog Lupin," James said and laughed.

"Asshole," she muttered.

"Who was that?" Scorpius asked in amazement.

"That's our cousin, Victoire. She's less than an 1/8 of a veela, so that's why you're probably really attracted to her right now," Rose said in a know-it-all tone.

"That would explain it," Scorpius said and nodded as he began to put his robes on.

* * *

"What house do your parents want you to get sorted into?" Albus asked as he walked along side Rose and Scorpius.

"My parents said they don't care which house, they'll be proud of me either way," Scorpius said as he looked around the Great Hall that was filled with older students who were patiently waiting for the sorting to begin so it could end and the feast could begin.

"Lucky," Rose grumbled. "My dad told me if I get sorted into any house other than Gryffindor he'll disown me."

"James keeps telling me I'll get sorted into Slytherin because of my middle name."

"Looks like the Sorting is about to begin," Rose whispered and hushed the two boys.

"Boot, Christina," Professor McGonagall called out the first name on the list. A small blonde girl walked nervously up to the hat and sat on the stool. The sorting hat barely grazed her head when it shouted out 'Ravenclaw!'

A lot of the students after her were quick decisions as well. Scorpius knew his name was going to be called soon, and his stomach felt as if a hundred hippogriffs were flying around in it.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor McGonagall called his name out and the whole hall went silent.

"Good luck," Rose whispered as she squeezed his arm before he walked up to the hat. McGonagall placed the sorting out on his head and it didn't automatically scream out Slytherin.

"Hm, another Malfoy I see. Usually I know just what to do with you, but you seem different," the Sorting Hat began to speak. "There's a potential in you that your father didn't have, neither your grandfather. But where shall I put you for you to live up to this potential?"

It felt like an eternity until the hat decided and yelled out Gryffindor. Many people were too in shock to clap and cheer for him, like they had for the other students, since never in history had there been a Malfoy in Gryffindor.

"Yeah, wooh!" some people cheered, and Scorpius realized it to be the Potter's and Weasley's.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, mate," Fred said as Scorpius sat across from him.

Albus was called soon after Scorpius, and all his fears of being put in Slytherin was put to rest the minute the Sorting Hat touched his head and called out Gryffindor. Soon enough, only two students remained to be sorted: Rose and Caleb Zabini.

"Weasley, Rose," Professor McGonagall called out. She gave the small, nervous girl a reassuring smile as Rose sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Another tricky one," the hat said. "Heart like a lion, but the mind is sharp. You could do great things in Ravenclaw, your intelligence will reach its full potential. I, however, think there's greater potential elsewhere. Potential that could only be found in – Gryffindor!"

The whole Gryffindor table cheered for Rose as she happily skipped down the aisle and sat between Albus and Scorpius.

"This is going to be so exciting!" she squealed.

After Zabini was sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor McGonagall went over the rules for the year, the food appeared on the table and the feast finally began.

"First year Gryffindors, follow me!" Teddy Lupin said as he walked in front of the group of smaller students and held his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley's, hand. "Keep up or you'll be sleeping outside Gryffindor Tower since you won't know the password."

"You wouldn't let me sleep outside, right Teddy?" Rose asked and smirked at her favorite non-cousin.

"You especially," he said and wrapped his arm around her neck in a headlock. "I'd love to hear Aunt Hermione yell at you through a howler for not paying attention on your first day at Hogwarts."

"You're horrible," Rose said and laughed.

"Hey Malfoy!" a booming voice echoed through the corridor outside of the Great Hall, breaking Scorpius away from his new friends.

"Me?" Scorpius asked as he turned around and saw a large boy from Ravenclaw walking toward him.

"Yeah, you. Do you know who I am?" the boy asked.

"I can't say I do, but you clearly know who I am. What are you, a third year?"

"Fourth," the boy spat. "My name is Benjamin Bode. Do you know who my grandfather was?"

"Again with the guessing game. I'm going to have to say no," Scorpius answered, trying not to get intimidated by the large, hulking boy that stood over him angrily. A crowd had begun to surround the two of them, the Weasleys and Potters being right in front.

"My grandfather was Broderick Bode. He was an Unspeakable who _your_ grandfather Imperiused and forced him to steal something. My grandfather ended up going crazy and when he finally started to get better, _your _grandfather sent him a plant that killed him."

"Well, I-I'm sorry. I don't really talk to Granddad much, Dad won't allow me alone with him," Scorpius stuttered. His father warned him things like this would happen. He thought he could handle it, apparently he was wrong.

"Oh, your Death Eater father? How does it feel to be born into one of the most hated families in the wizarding world?"

"Lay off him, Bode," James stepped in. "He had as much to do with the war as the rest of us did."

"I didn't have any part of it," Bode replied. "My family was a victim to his family."

"Exactly, _you _had no part in it, just like he had no part in it and I had no part in it. So why don't you leave him alone."

"How could you defend him after what he did to your father! I've heard stories about what happened in that house of his."

"Stop it, not another word," Rose said as she stepped in and stood next to Scorpius. "My entire family fought that war so things like this never had to happen again. So people weren't judged on their blood status or their last name. I'm not going to let what they fought be a waste."

"You guys don't need to do this," Scorpius mumbled weakly.

"No, we do," Albus said. "Scorpius is my friend, so if anyone has a problem with him, they have to deal with me."

"And the rest of the Weasleys and Potters," Fred said and smirked as he stood by James. "There's a lot of us, think you can handle it, Bode?"

"Sorry I said anything," he said and walked away.

"There you go, showing exactly why you were sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. Smart enough to walk away, but not brave enough to fight back," Fred said and laughed.

"Alright, enough all of you," Teddy said and smiled at his cousins. "James, Fred, you can show them all to the common room for me."

"Why, will it cut into your snogging Victoire time?" James said and smirked.

"Yeah, it will. Make another comment and I'll make sure the next time there's some type of prank that McGonagall finds out about, I'll send her right your way," Victoire said and smiled.

"Fine, fine," he said and rolled his eyes.

"You guys really didn't have to do that," Scorpius said. "But thank you."

"No one deserves to be blamed for things they had no control over," Rose said and smiled.

"Yeah, besides Bode is a wanker," James said.

"And he just gave us a reason to prank him this year," Fred said wickedly.

"Not that we really needed one," James said and laughed. "Now come on, gotta show you where the common room is since Teddy's preoccupied."

"I never expected any of you to want to be friends with me," Scorpius said in shock. "I figured since my father is, well, I thought you'd all want to stay away from me."

"My dad did tell me to watch out for you and beat you in everything, but there's no reason I can't be your friend and still be better than you. Besides, since Albus seems dead set on being friends with you, I have no other choice than to put up with you," Rose said and smiled.

"It's either be friends with you or deal with my family the whole time," Albus said and shrugged.

"Maybe Hogwarts won't be as bad as dad thought," Scorpius said to himself.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I have some chapters written already, but the next chapter I don't have written yet. Since I'm doing this as one-shots I can jump around and write chapters as I get an idea for them. Hopefully it won't take too long for the next chapter to be finish.**

**If anyone is interested in a Ron/Hermione story, check out my story "Inconclusive". **

**Review and let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Second Year: Expectations

**So sorry it took this long to update!**

* * *

**Second Year: Expectations**

"Who can explain what a bezoar is?" Professor Slughorn asked his class of second years. As expected, Rose's hand shot up right away and answered the question perfectly correct.

"A bezoar is a stone-like mass taken from the stomach of a goat and is used as an antidote for most potions. My dad got poisoned once and my Uncle Harry used it to save him," Rose answered and smiled when she was finished.

"Ah yes, remember that vividly," Slughorn muttered. "Five points to Gryffindor."

"She always knows _everything_," a Slytherin said. "It's like she's a human library."

"Her mother was the same way from what I heard," the Slytherin's friend said. "My mum said she was worse, but no one's worse than Rose Weasley."

"Rose has to tone it down a notch," Albus whispered to Scorpius. "No one likes her because she's a know-it-all."

"She's not that bad," Scorpius said and shrugged. "Why, you don't like her?"

While it irked him somewhat that Rose always answered all the questions, it helped Scorpius keep his intelligence a secret. He's just as smart as Rose, and knows every answer to every question, but he prefers not to flaunt it. Makes his life much easier.

"I have to like her, we're related," Albus said. "But if we weren't, I'd probably think she was as irritating as anything."

"She could be worse."

"Since when do you think she's okay? You two have been going at it since she realized you had a chance of stealing her spot at the top of the class."

"She keeps the attention off of me. Plus, she's earning points for Gryffindor. If I get caught up in my dislike for her I'll get distracted and she might beat me."

"You Malfoy's are excellent at compartmentalizing things, aren't you?"

"No emotions, no distractions. Come on, we have to get ready for Quidditch tryouts."

"Let's wait for Rose, she's trying out too," Albus said as he shoved all his stuff into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Rose said happily as she quickly walked over to Albus and Scorpius, who were waiting for her in the back of the classroom. "I'm so excited for Quidditch tryouts!"

"What position are you going for?" Scorpius asked.

"Chaser."

"Oh me too, yet another thing we'll be competing over, Weasley," he said and smirked.

"I've been practicing all summer."

"Let's hope you fly nothing like your mum than," Scorpius said, earning a smack on the arm with one of her many textbooks. "Hey, I have to throw with that arm!"

"Even more of a reason for me to hit you," Rose said and glared at him. "Why Chaser?"

"I would go for seeker if Albus over here wasn't the second coming of Harry Potter when it comes to Quidditch," Scorpius said and nudged his best friend. "I overheard James saying that the team needed new Chasers since they all graduated, so I'll play where I'm needed."

"Okay second years," Teddy said to everyone who was on the Quidditch Pitch. "Everyone has to try out, even if you've already been on the team. There could always be someone better than you."

"Let's get on with it, _captain_," James said and smirked. "Fred and I are ready for some bludgers."

"I'm going to send one to your face if you don't shut up," Victoire snapped. "Our chasers graduated, so we'll be needing new ones."

"Let's begin the tryouts," Teddy said as he hoped on his broom and took his position by the goal hoops since he was Keeper.

Two hours later, the tryouts ended and the new Gryffindor Quidditch team was picked. As expected, Albus replaced the old seeker. Fred and James remained on the team as beaters, and Rose, Scorpius, and Victoire were the chasers.

"Looks like were teammates, teammate," Scorpius said as he nudged Rose with his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose said and yawned. "Right now, I need a shower and a nap."

"What, no studying in the library for any test that we don't have?"

"Not tonight. Shower, food, and sleep are the only things on my mind at the moment."

"You know, you're not so bad to talk to when you're not trying to prove how smart you are to everyone who's around."

"And you're not so bad to talk to when you're not being a prat, but since you are all the time, I believe this conversation is done," Rose said and stormed away from him.

"What did I say?"

"Sweet little Rosie has the temper of a Granger and a Weasley," James said as he clapped Scorpius' shoulder. "She'll be completely fine one minute, then freak out the next."

"I think she's worse than Aunt Fleur sometimes, and she's a Veela," Fred added in.

"I feel bad when I hear people saying things about her," Scorpius admitted. "They usually make fun of her behind her back for being so smart and obnoxious about it."

"Don't you two not like each other?"

"Just when it comes to grades. We get along most of the time though."

"She'll be fine, nothing really bothers her," Fred said. "Come on, James, we have people to torment."

* * *

Scorpius was walking past the second floor girls' bathroom on his way down to the Great Hall when he heard someone crying. He planned on ignoring it, figuring it was just Myrtle, until he saw the ghost float past the doorway, laughing manically to herself.

"Is everything alright in here?" Scorpius asked as he walked into the bathroom and saw Rose curled into a ball under the row of sinks.

"Go away," Rose mumbled pathetically. "Please, I'm fine."

"Rose, you never cry. What's wrong?" Scorpius asked as he stood in front of his usually strong and bossy kind-of friend.

"What's it matter to you? You'll just make fun of me like everyone else does. I know no one likes me here, I'm fully aware of the fact," she snapped.

"That's not true, people like you," Scorpius reassured her as he sat down next to her.

"Please," she laughed. "I hear all the comments people make about me in class. I lost count of how many times I've been shoved in the hallways and my books went flying as people laughed at me. I sent a lovely hex at everyone each time, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, maybe if you toned it down a bit," Scorpius tried, but earned a scary look from Rose.

"Do you know how hard it is to be the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

"Do you know how hard it is to be the son of Draco Malfoy?" Scorpius countered.

"I'd rather be the daughter of a Death Eater who everyone hated. There's no expectations set for you except for you to be a scumbag like everyone thinks your father is. You already crushed any expectations that were set for you by getting sorted into Gryffindor. I fit perfectly into the mold set by my parents by going into Gryffindor."

"I suppose, but it's not easy knowing that people expect the lowest from you."

"But you can shock people by doing better," Rose said. "I'm jealous of you, Malfoy. You're just as smart as I am, and people are impressed by that because they never would have thought. People don't care how intelligent I am because my mother is the brightest witch of her generation. People don't care if I fly well or not, because my father was 'their king'. You've already made a name for yourself, I'm just following a trail that's already been made."

"I never thought of it that way," Scorpius said after a few minutes of silence.

"No one ever does. They just see Rose Weasley, the know it all. It was like this when I went to muggle school, but I just dealt with it because I knew I wouldn't be there for long. The only friend I ever made in six years of school there was Becca. I still haven't made a friend here, and I don't want it to take another six years."

"We're kind of friends. Last year we were friends."

"You're best friends with Albus," Rose said and smiled sadly. "We were friends until I realized that you were my competition."

"Ever hear of friendly competition, Weasley?" he said and smirked as he nudged her with his shoulder. "We can be friends and I can still beat you by getting top marks."

"Okay, you're on," she said and smiled as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"I was on my way to the Great Hall to eat until I got distracted, so would you like to come with me?" Scorpius asked as he got up and offered his hand out to help Rose.

"I would love too."

* * *

"Who can explain to me what a Devil's Snare is?" Professor Longbottom asked during Herbology. Rose's hand slowly went up in the air, rather than it's usual launch. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"It's a plant that can strangle anything around it or that touches it. It likes dark, damp environments and hates light or fire."

"Excellent, Miss Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor," Neville said and smiled.

"There she goes again," the same Slytherin from Potions said and rolled her eyes. "Obviously there's something wrong with her, she can't control herself."

"Obviously there's something wrong with you," Scorpius said, causing the Slytherin and Rose to turn around in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Scorpius said calmly. "You're just jealous that Rose is smarter than you and you haven't taken the chance to really get to know her. No one has, actually, or else they'd see she's more than an obnoxious know-it-all."

"I have no interest in getting to know her," the Slytherin said snobbily.

"Your loss," Scorpius said and shrugged. Rose smiled widely at him before turning around in her seat.

"Thanks, Scorp," Albus said to his best friend. "She needed someone other than her family to stick up for her."

"Anytime."

* * *

**It's a little short, I know. I hope everyone enjoyed it though :) I'm sorry it took so long, I have the chapters for fifth year and sixth year done already. It just seems hard to write them younger for some reason, but I'm trying. I just don't want to upload complete crap.**

**Leave some reviews and let me know what you thought :D**


	3. Third Year: Hogsmeade

******Sorry for the wait :(**

* * *

******Third Year: Hogsmeade**

"Aren't you excited?" Rose said happily as she jumped up and down. "It's our first Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Is it really? I wouldn't have known if you didn't keep reminding me, so thank you," Albus said irritably as he yawned. "You woke me up early."

"Maybe I'm a little too happy," Rose said and blushed. "It's just – Mum said that her and Dad went to Hogsmeade for their first time without Uncle Harry because he wasn't allowed and she said it was like a date."

"It is where couples go," Scorpius said. "Like Teddy and Victoire, and Fred and what's her face."

"I think her name is Penny," Albus said and yawned again. "This is too early for me."

"Quit complaining," Rose said. "I hope one day someone asks me to Hogsmeade."

"Only in your dreams, Weasley," Scorpius snorted. "No one would want to be seen with you and your giant hair."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything!" Rose asked and stomped her foot before stalking away toward Victoire and pulling her away from Teddy.

"Not only am I going to hear how you ruined Rose's first trip to Hogsmeade, I'm going to have to listen to Teddy bitch about how he rented the room in the Three Broomsticks for nothing because Victoire had to stay with Rose the rest of the day."

"I was just kidding," Scorpius said. "Not my fault she's sensitive."

"She's sensitive because she was the only one who wasn't asked to the first Hogsmeade trip by someone," Albus said. "All her friends have dates."

"Why didn't she tell me? She tells me everything even if I don't care."

"She knew you'd make fun of her, like you did just now."

"Why would she tell you then? You make fun of her just as bad as I do."

"Because I'm her family, I'm not going to ask her to Hogsmeade out of pity because that would just be strange," Albus said and laughed.

"She's going to stay mad at me the rest of the day now," Scorpius groaned as he and Albus walked the path into Hogsmeade village.

"Probably, you better buy her something nice and think of a nice, long apology."

"Since when are you the voice of reason when it comes to Rose?"

"Maybe since I'm half asleep I can stay calmer since my brain isn't quick enough to get angry," Albus said and shrugged.

"Your logic is undeniable."

Scorpius was trying to have a good time on his first Hogsmeade weekend, but his mind kept drifting back to Rose. He couldn't stop wondering who she was with, if she was having fun, and if she was still mad at him. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it was just second nature for him to respond to her like that. He had grown so used to their banter that it had become instinctive. He knew he had to find a way to make it up to her.

"Let's go to your uncle's shop," Scorpius suggested to Albus as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Sounds good. Uncle George has some important stuff for me on hold," Albus said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

The two of them went into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and were instantly greeted by Albus' favorite uncle.

"Albus, there you are! Come in back, I have what you wanted," George said and grabbed Albus' arm. "Scorp, take a look around, get whatever you want, free of charge."

"Thanks George," Scorpius said and smiled before wandering off to figure out what to get Rose.

His mom usually picked out gifts for him, so he had no idea what to get someone else. It was a lot harder than he expected it to be, especially since Rose was one of his best friends. He walked past a whole aisle of pink and shook his head, knowing Rose wouldn't want anything too girly.

"You going to buy anything?" Albus asked as he returned with George.

"I have no idea what to get Rose, as an apology," Scorpius said in frustration. "I'm rubbish at buying gifts."

"Buy her candy, we'll go to Honeydukes," Albus said as he grabbed a Skiving Snackbox off the shelve and placed it in his bag. "Go grab the flowers in front, too. Uncle George charmed them so they never die."

"Candy and flowers?"

"You hit a sore spot."

"Fine," Scorpius sighed as they walked out and he picked up a bouquet of flowers. "Later George!"

"Get into trouble, you too!" George called at them.

They went to Honeydukes, where Albus met up with Samantha Wood and ditched Scorpius. Scorpius looked everywhere for Rose, but couldn't think of where she would be. He went into the Three Broomsticks, hoping he'd find a family member of hers who could help. Luckily, Victoire was there with Teddy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for Rose," Scorpius said as he walked over to them.

"She walked in with us then left, said she just needed to be alone and think."

"Great," Scorpius said and sighed. "Oh! I know where she is."

"Good, now leave," Teddy told his cousin.

Scorpius all but ran to where he knew Rose would be. The Shrieking Shack, where her parents went on their first Hogsmeade weekend. Sure enough, she was sitting there on a rock, staring at the deteriorating building.

"Rose," Scorpius tentatively called out.

"Go away."

"I wanted to apologize, please," he said as he walked over to her and handed her the flowers and candy. "I shouldn't have said that earlier."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Scorp," she said and smiled as she took the gifts. "An apology would have been sufficient enough."

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. "I felt bad."

"Thank you," she said and moved over on the rock so he could sit. "Where's Albus?"

"Found Samantha Wood and left with her."

"Every single one of my friends had someone to come with here. They all kept coming up to me and I had to pretend like I was so excited for them," Rose said and sighed. "What put me over the edge was Willow Finnigan telling me she had a date. She's a cow."

"Just like her mother," Scorpius said at the same time Rose did, knowing her rant about Finnigan by heart by now. "Maybe guys are just intimidated by you."

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed. "I'm 5'2"."

"You're a Weasley, related to the Potters, and best friends with a dashingly handsome Malfoy," he said and smirked. "If I knew a girl who had that large of a family that could beat me up, I wouldn't ask her."

"Great," she pouted. "Guess I'll be alone, dateless forever."

"Nah, you'll have me," Scorpius said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Whenever we're both dateless, we'll go together."

"Really?" she asked and smiled.

"Yup, now let's go. I wanna go spy on Albus and Sam."

"He's definitely made a fool of himself somehow by now," Rose said and smiled. "Thanks, Scorpius."

"Anytime," he said and smiled.

* * *

**I know, it's on the shorter side, I'm sorry. I seem to have problems thinking of the earlier years, because I have fifth-seventh all written out. Well, some of seventh because there will be a couple of those. I'm sorry for such a long wait between updates, between writers block and other stuff I've been busy. I'll be working on the next chapter soon, so hopefully it won't take as long!**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think. Thanks so much!**


	4. Fourth Year: Remembrance Ball

**Fourth Year: Remembrance Ball**

"I don't want to go to the Remembrance Ball," Rose whined as she sat down between Scorpius and Albus at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. "Mum's gonna drag me around to meet important Ministry officials who I don't want to meet until she realizes that Dad and Uncle Harry are getting completely smashed and she goes over to reprimand them."

"Sounds like Christmas," Albus said as he took a bite of his toast.

"And Easter," Scorpius added.

"And Halloween that one year," Lily said thoughtfully. "We're an unusual bunch."

"I don't even have a date," Rose said as she laid her head on the table. "The ball is tonight and I'm still dateless."

"Nothing new for you, Weasley," Scorpius said and smirked, thinking back to their first Hogsmeade weekend.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Rose spat angrily before getting up and storming out of the Great Hall. Scorpius instantly felt bad, so he dropped his fork and ran out of the Great Hall after her.

"Rose, wait!" he called out as he saw her red hair weaving in between a crowd of students.

"Go away," she yelled back, her voice breaking a bit from tears. Her being unable to find a date was always a sensitive subject for her.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it, honestly, it was just a knee-jerk reaction," he said once he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist so she faced him. "I'm sure someone will ask you today."

"Hopefully," she sighed as they reached the staircase. "Doubtful though. You know the kind of luck I have with this."

"Well don't even think of skipping out on it this year, I'll drag you out of your room myself."

"Yeah, I'm sure Ana Bulstrode would love that," Rose said and gave him a small smile. "It's amazing that she's not hideous like her mother."

"Genetic mystery," Scorpius said and shrugged. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yep," she said and gave him the biggest, fakest smile she could muster.

Scorpius headed back to the Great Hall and sat back down across from Albus, feeling a little guilty.

"Who shoved a wand up your ass?" Albus asked with a mouth full of food.

"Why didn't I just ask Rose to the ball?"

"Because Ana's hot, and she asked you. Plus, all of us would have thought Rose would have had a date by now."

"Why hasn't anyone asked her?"

"No idea," Albus shrugged. "Come on, we have practice."

"Yeah, right, let's go."

"Albus!" Scorpius said and fell back on his bed. "You're taking longer than a girl."

"Gotta look good for Christina," he said as he ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. "You're not putting in any effort for your date, I see."

"Malfoy's don't need to put in any effort, we naturally look this amazing."

"Right," Albus laughed. "Come on, let's go."

"You hear anything about Rose?"

"Last I heard, Dominique was torturing her and forcing her to the party. We all know how persistent Dom is," Albus said and rolled his eyes. The two of them reached the common room, where their dates were waiting. "Hello lovely ladies."

"Hi," they both said and giggled. Scorpius had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Giggling put him over the edge.

"Ready?" he asked as he walked over to Ana, who was wearing a short red dress with a sweetheart neckline and rhinestones down the entire front.

"Yeah," she said and smiled at him.

"Then let's go," Christina said excitedly. She was in a light pink, strapless, tea-length gown that made her look like she was part of a bridal party.

The four of them walked down into the Entrance Hall, where many students, parents, and teachers were wandering around. Ana squealed excitedly when she saw some famous people.

"Why did I ask her again?" Scorpius asked discreetly to Albus.

"Because she's hot," Albus shrugged as he took Christina over to meet his parents.

"Dom, no!" a familiar voice said from the top of the stairs, causing Scorpius to turn around. "Stop drawing attention to me."

"You're drawing it to yourself, dear cousin," she said and smirked. "Oh, hello there, Malfoy!"

"Dominique," Scorpius smirked. "No date?"

"I decided that no boy was good enough to take me, so I came with Rose," she said as she flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder and adjusted her strapless dress that was white but faded into aqua blue, that had feathers as the skirt, which was short in the front and long in the back. Very dramatic, very Dominique.

"But I didn't want to come," Rose pouted as she walked out from behind the pillar she was standing behind, and stunned Scorpius.

She was wearing a simple, strapless white dress, and her hair was curled so it fell in ringlets that grazed the end of her back. She looked breathtaking.

"Told you that you looked amazing, you stunned a Malfoy," Dominique said and smirked as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"No, he always has that stupid look plastered on his face," Rose said as she walked down the stairs.

Malfoy heard Ana clear her throat from next to him. He gave her a small smile before walking over to Rose to help her down the last couple of stairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said as she walked past him.

"My pleasure, Miss Weasley," he said before walking over to Ana. "Shall we?"

"Sure," she said, a hint of annoyance lacing her tone. He linked arms with Ana and the couple walked into the Great Hall.

"And then I told her that she couldn't wear that shirt because I bought it last week in Hogsmeade and I was thinking about wearing it," Ana said and laughed along with a few of the other girls at the table. Scorpius was about to gouge his eyes out.

"If you would excuse me," he said as he stood up and walked over to the Potter-Weasley table toward the center of the room. He shoved Rose over a bit and shared her sit with her. "I can't take it."

"Not having a good time?" she asked and laughed. "I could have told you she was dumber than a gnome."

"She's hot though," Fred chimed in, earning a nasty look from Ashley, his date for the night. "Not as hot as you, though, sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah," she said and rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you and Rose just go together?"

"He didn't ask," Rose simply said.

"I should have asked," Scorpius muttered, earning a shocked look from Rose. "Don't give me that look. Come dance with me."

"What about your date?"

"Don't care," he said as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

The two of them walked to the dance floor and began dancing. Scorpius was an excellent dancer due to his pure-blood upbringing and ridiculous parties his parents threw every once in a while. Rose was forced to learn by Dominique, Victoire, and her Aunt Fleur because they believed everyone should know how to dance when a gentleman asks.

"So if you should have asked, why didn't you?" she asked curiously.

"We all figured you would have had a date. It's not like you're unfortunate looking and horrible to be around," he said as he twirled her around. "Not anymore, anyway."

"Stop," she said and laughed. "Ana doesn't look to happy."

"Not my problem."

"It's going to be my problem though. I stole her date."

"Oh well."

"Great, thanks Scorp," Rose said and rolled her eyes. "Oh look, there's my family. Drunk at the bar as usual."

"Looks like my parents are with yours as well," Scorpius said as they watched the group of adults look like they were having a good time together. "Let's make a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"Any type of party or whatever that requires a date, we'll go together. Unless we have someone we're dating or someone we want to date."

"Deal," she said and smiled.

"You look beautiful by the way," he said as he dipped her and she giggled.

"Yeah, well, don't get to used to it. My hair took Dom about an hour to get to stay like this," she said.

"And I'm sure your face took her even longer," he said as he backed away, preparing to run from her. She just smiled and took a step closer to him.

"I'll let that go because of the backwards comment before when you called me pretty and nice to be around," she said and they continued dancing. "Ana's gonna start a rumor about me, I know it."

"Who cares? People are still shocked that a Malfoy and Weasley are friends," he said and gestured to the people who were staring at them.

"Best friends," she corrected him as she rested her head against his chest.

"Best friends," he repeated and smiled.


	5. Fifth Year: History of Magic

**Fifth Year: History of Magic Lesson**

History of Magic was still one of the most uninteresting classes taught in Hogwarts by the same ghost, Professor Binns. However, Professor McGonagall felt that the students really needed to learn about the Second Wizarding War. So, she hired Professor Harding, a young teacher who wrote the only book there is on the war. The only person who took unbiased interviews from both sides and wrote a completely objective textbook filled with everything that happened. He now taught at Hogwarts to the fifth through seventh years about the war. While many students use to drop History of Magic the minute they could, a lot more students have taken the opportunity to learn about the war more in depth during their sixth and seventh years, to add more to the overview they learned in fifth.

"Today's going to be a rough one," Rose said as she walked down the hallway with Albus and Scorpius to Professor Harding's classroom. "I read the syllabus and today's topic is Malfoy Manor."

"Oh boy, more people are going to hate me after this one," Scorpius sighed.

"Why don't you two just not come to class at all?" Albus suggested. "This one's going to be horrible for the both of you."

"No, Mum and Dad sat me down and told me everything, I can handle this," Rose said as they walked into the classroom and sat in their usual seats. "I think."

"Dad told me everything too. Warned me things were gonna suck for me here because of his bad choices."

"Okay," Albus said as he opened his textbook and saw a large picture of the Malfoy family. "Nice family portrait."

"Sod off," Scorpius said and shoved his best friend.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin," Professor Harding said as he flicked his wand to dim the lights and turn on the projector. "Remember, just like every other class, if things begin to get too much for some people, please feel free to leave."

He flicked his wand again and a large picture of Malfoy Manor came up.

"That's Malfoy Manor," a student in the front called out.

"Yes, it is. Today we will be discussing the Snatchers and the capture of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley," Professor Harding said. "Now, last class we talked about how Voldemort's name had a taboo curse placed on it to find the speaker's location, which brought the Snatchers straight to Harry Potter and his friends. Does anyone know what happened then?"

"They ran and then they were caught and brought to Malfoy Manor," someone said.

"Yes, now why was that odd?"

"Because usually people were brought to the Ministry if they were thought to be muggle born," Rose answered. "Even though Hermione hit Harry with a stinging charm that distorted his face, the Snatchers believed it was him and brought him to the Manor so Voldemort could have him."

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor, " Professor Harding said and gave Rose a small, sad smile. "Malfoy Manor had become the headquarters for the Death Eaters, much like Grimmauld Place was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy were all there when the Snatchers arrived with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Albus reached over and squeezed Rose's leg reassuringly, knowing how difficult it must be for her to sit through this again. Rose looked over and smiled at him, but then heard a sharp breath come from Scorpius.

"You okay?" she whispered to him.

"As okay as you can be when you hear how your father just stood by as his deranged aunt tortured my best friend's mum," he said quietly. Rose reached over and took his hand into hers and squeezed it.

"It'll be okay," she said.

"Why did Bellatrix take Hermione aside and throw the boys in the dungeon?" Professor Harding asked.

"Because she had the sword of Gryffindor that was supposed to be locked away in her vault, while in reality the sword that was in her vault was a fake," Albus answered.

"Yes, exactly why. Another 10 points to Gryffindor. Bellatrix tortured Hermione by using the Cruciatus curse. Ron begged to be taken instead, but it fell on deaf ears. Eventually, Harry and Ron broke out and rescued her, but Bellatrix had carved the word 'mudblood' into her arm. Dobby helped them escape, but he was killed by a knife that Bellatrix had thrown when they were apparating away. It was during the fight at Malfoy Manor when Harry Potter unknowingly became the master of the Elder Wand, making this a very important part of the history of the war."

"My mum still has that scar," Rose said quietly. "Won't go away."

"My dad screams at night over it still," Scorpius whispered.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"Why didn't Draco confirm their identities? He was a Death Eater, he had everything to gain and nothing to lose by turning in Harry Potter," someone asked.

"Because he was forced to become a Death Eater for his father's mistakes. He never wanted to be one, as much as he talked the talk when he was younger. His father, however, recognized Ron to be a Weasley."

"I think it's so romantic how Ron would have risked his life to save Hermione," a girl from France said dreamily.

"Oh yeah, so romantic," Rose scoffed as she brushed the tears from her eyes. "I'm sure my parents look at it that way."

"Are you okay, Rose?" Scorpius asked as he gently wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm fine," Rose answered shortly.

"Professor Harding," a Ravenclaw said as she raised her hand. "You recorded your interviews with the families, correct?"

"Yes, they allowed me to so I could write the most accurate account of what happened from both sides."

"Would it be possible to watch those interviews? So we could get a better understanding of how they were feeling? I feel just learning about history isn't enough, but seeing it really helps."

"Well, uh," Professor Harding said awkwardly as he glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the offspring of the central figures in the war. "I suppose, if everyone's okay with that."

The entire class nodded and shrugged, some said 'yes' excitedly, as if it would be the best day ever to see the interviews. Rose froze in her seat and Albus and Scorpius looked at her nervously.

"Rose, why don't you leave?" Albus offered.

"I can handle this," she said through gritted teeth.

"This is going to be a bit much to see," Professor Harding said as he began to play the interview.

_"Can you tell me what was going through your mind when Bellatrix was torturing you," Professor Harding asked in the interview._

_ "That I was going to die," Hermione said as she brushed a tear away. "All I could think about was that the pain was going to go away soon, that she would eventually kill me, and I was fine with that. I was drifting off into my mind to try to escape what was happening, then I heard Ron screaming my name and it brought me back to reality. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."_

_ "Stop," Ron said as he blushed and held his wife close to him._

_ "Mr. Weasley, what was going through your mind?"_

_ "I was so scared she was going to die. I didn't have a rational thought in my mind, all I could think about was that she was hurting and I couldn't save her," Ron said and took a deep breath. Hermione was openly crying at this point of the interview. "If it wasn't for Harry and his ability to stay calm, I know she would have died."_

"I can't do this," Rose said suddenly and ran out of the room. Scorpius was about to go after her when the interview switch from Hermione and Ron to Draco, his father.

"_Mr. Malfoy, what was going through your mind when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were brought into your home?"_

_ "That I wished they were brought to the Ministry instead."_

_ "Why is that?"_

_ "Because I was forced to identify them, which I couldn't bring myself to do. I had to watch Granger be tortured by my aunt and then have 'mudblood' carved into her arm and I thought back to all the times I called her that in Hogwarts and I felt sick. I would love to say that I would have stopped Bellatrix had Weasley and Potter not escaped, but I know I would have just stood there with my mum and dad and watched because I'm a coward."_

"Scorpius, you don't need to see this, go find Rose," Albus whispered as he pushed his friend toward the door. It took a minute for Scorpius to regain control of his frozen body, but when he did, he bolted out the door.

"Rose!" he called out.

"Down here," he heard a broken voice say from down below. He looked down and saw Rose sitting against the wall, her knees to her face and her arms wrapped around her legs, with tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. "I thought I was strong enough."

"You are," Scorpius said as he wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her close to him.

"Not like my mother," she whimpered.

"That's a good thing. No one should have to be that strong at such a young age. At least your parents were strong, my father was a coward and the whole class just got to see his interview."

"Your father and your grandparents did what they did to protect each other. Their strength is in their bond as a family," Rose said quietly. "Thank you for coming out here."

"I never want to see you upset, and if you are, I'll always be there," he said softly and pressed his lips against her forehead. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too," she said as she moved closer to him. "Do we have to go back to class?"

"No, we can go wherever you'd like."

"I just want to stay here, with you," she whispered.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought, I love reading any reviews I get :)**


	6. Sixth Year: Veritaserum

**Sixth Year: Veritaserum**

"This is an awful idea," Rose said she followed her cousin to the Room of Requirement. "We're going to get caught."

"No, the only way we'll get caught is if the prefects snitch on us. Seeing how you and Scorpius are the Gryffindor prefects, Zabini and Dom are the Ravenclaw, and Nott and Williams are Slytherin and they're all here, we're fine. It's the last week of school, live a little," Albus said as he walked past the blank wall three times.

"What about the Hufflepuff prefects? Or the head boy and girl?" Rose said, but knew it was a horrible excuse, especially when Albus gave her a look. James and his girlfriend, Ali Longbottom, were the Head Boy and Girl this year, and the Hufflepuff prefects would never snitch on anyone. They were too nice and really didn't care either way. "Fine."

"Good, now come on," Albus said as he opened the door that had materialized and pushed Rose in. "We're late because you had to bitch the whole way here."

"Calm yourself, Albus," Rose said annoyed. "It's not like we can run out of anything in here. Whatever we require just pops out of nowhere."

"Now we just have to catch up with everyone," Albus said and smirked as two large glasses of firewhiskey appeared before us.

"That's the best part," Rose said as she grabbed the glass and took a large sip.

"Over here!" Lily called out to Rose and Albus.

She was sitting in a circle with Fred, James, Ali, Fred's girlfriend Ashley, Caleb Zabini, Timmy Nott, Gina Williams, Dominique, the Scamander twins, Willow Finnigan, and Christina Boot.

"This looks like trouble," Rose said as she wedged herself before Scorpius and Willow Finnigan. Willow glared at Rose for separating her from Scorpius, but he silently thanked her. "What are we playing?"

"Never have I ever with veritaserum," Caleb said and winked. "Make it a little more interesting."

"Great, so I can't lie like I usually do," Rose said and frowned. "Wait, veritaserum only works when we speak."

"No, it'll work on your actions if there's rules. So, since we have to take a shot every time we did something, the veritaserum will make us," he explained as he passed the tiny bottle around after taking a sip.

"Dammit," Rose muttered as she grabbed the bottle and drank from it.

"Good, now that we're all ready, let's start," Caleb said as he pocketed the bottle. "Never have I ever gotten detention."

"You're supposed to use things you've never done, Zabini," Dominique said after she took a shot, along with everyone else in the circle.

"I know, just wanted to test it out," he said and smiled.

"I'll go next," she said as she flipped her long, blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

All the boys, plus Willow Finnigan, took a shot. She looked like she was trying to force her hand not to go up, but failed.

"Real classy," I said quietly. Scorpius heard me and laughed. "Never have I ever cheated on an exam."

"Not fair," James said as he took a shot. "Never have I ever given a blow job."

"Leave it to James to go to that level," Lily said as she blushed and took a shot. Her brothers and cousins glared at her and Lorcan. "At least I have a boyfriend, unlike some people. Never have I ever received a blow job."

"Touché," Fred said as he took the shot, along with Lorcan, James, Zabini, and Nott. "Never have I ever kissed a boy."

"Fuck," Rose muttered as she tried to raise her hand to take the shot, but couldn't.

"Really?" Scorpius whispered in her ear as she tried not to blush. "I thought you and Thomas had a thing?"

"Nope, I was just tutoring him. The kid's rubbish at potions," Rose said. "Never have I ever gotten hit with a bludger." Rose asked that purposely just to be able to take the drink she desperately needed.

"I'm bored," Dominique whined after an hour of playing. "We've gone through everything! Finnigan's about to pass out because she's a whore who's done everything and Rose isn't even drunk because she's a prude."

"Thanks, Dom," Rose said and glared at her cousin.

"Truth or dare?" Albus suggested and everyone nodded in consent. Caleb passed around the veritaserum one more time. "Scorpius, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's the best looking girl here?"

"Well, you're all very – Rose," Scorpius said, the veritaserum cut him off mid sentence. "Great."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty," Rose said and smirked as she rested her head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Disgusting," Willow muttered under her breath, but Rose still heard her. Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders and pulled her closer to keep her in place so she didn't attack Willow.

"Rosie," Caleb said and smirked as Rose internally cringed. Whenever he called her 'Rosie', he was usually up to no good. "Truth or dare?"

"Tr-truth?" she stammered out.

"Out of the boys in this circle you're not related too, which one would you want to be your first kiss?"

"Oh, uh, well you're all really nice, but I don't know if I'd want any of you – Scorpius," she suddenly said and clamped her hand over her mouth as she blushed bright red. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Scorpius," James said mischievously. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Scorpius said and looked nervously at Rose.

"Why isn't anyone letting me go?" Willow said angrily.

"Because no one here really likes you," Lily said and then looked shocked. "Did I really just say that out loud?"

"Veritaserum works wonders," Rose said dryly as she waited for Scorpius' dare.

"I dare you to be Rosie's first _real_ kiss. Not a friendly little peck, an actual kiss," James said and grinned widely.

"James, go rot in hell," Rose said angrily.

"A dare's a dare."

"Does it have to be in front of everyone?" Scorpius asked and James shook his head 'no'. Scorpius sighed as he stood up and reached his hand out to help Rose. "Come on."

"I really have to do this?" Rose asked him quietly as they walked to the broom cupboard that appeared behind them. He opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Knowing James, he'll make us kiss again in front of everyone for proof," Scorpius said as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"This really wasn't how I pictured my first real kiss to be," Rose said as she slid down onto the floor. "I kind of always hoped it would be you, but not like this."

"Oh really?" Scorpius asked as he sat down on the floor next to her. "Why me?"

"Since I have absolutely no choice but to be honest," Rose said and sighed. "You're my best friend, Scorp. When we first met on the train, I wasn't so sure about you because of Dad, but you've proven that what my father thought you would be like wrong and you've become my best friend. I always wanted my first kiss to be with someone who knows me and likes me for me, and you just fit into that mold."

"You're my best friend too, Rose," he said as he grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I always wanted you to be my first kiss too, but my cousin's friend beat you to it one night when Aunt Daphne was visiting. You like me for me, not just for my looks or my family and friends. I never know if girls are really interested in me for me."

"You are really good looking," Rose said and groaned in annoyance. "Stupid veritaserum messing with my sarcasm."

"Rose," Scorpius said quietly as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Rose whispered so quietly that Scorpius almost missed it.

He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips gently against hers. Rose was frozen in shock that this was actually happening, and didn't respond until she felt his tongue run against the seam of her mouth. She gasped and opened her lips, which turned the kiss into a more passionate one.

Both Rose and Scorpius had to pull away to breath, and they smiled softly at each other. Once they regained control over their breathing, they went in for another kiss but were interrupted by the door opening.

"I really hate to interrupt this love connection, seeing how Rose looks entirely too happy," James said and smiled at his younger cousin. "But we have an issue. Apparently Finnigan has wet dreams about you, Scorp, and she fell asleep."

"That's bloody disgusting," Scorpius said and felt Rose move away from him. "What would you like me to do about it?"

"You could wake her up and satisfy her needs," James said and laughed at the green color Scorpius' face turned. "Or someone who's awesome at spells can move her back to the dorms without any of us having to leave."

"I'll transport her back," Rose said and sighed as she got up. "Come on, Scorp."

"Why don't I wait in here for you?" he said and winked at her.

"Why don't you help me get Finnigan back to her dorm so we can go to sleep," Rose said and gave him a sad smile. They were friends, best friends, but that was it. "If it'll keep you from whining, we can share a bed."

"That'll do," Scorpius said as he got up and grabbed her hand. "As long as you promise not to have any dreams about me."

"I'll try my best," Rose said and laughed.

The Room of Requirement supplied Rose and Scorpius with a quick passage to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories to drop Willow in her room. When they returned, everyone was asleep. A mattress popped up in the far corner of the room and Scorpius and Rose went over to lie on it.

"Are we going to awkwardly sleep on this or what?" he asked as they lay down next to each other.

"No need for awkwardness," she said as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed comfortably. "Thanks for being my first kiss."

"Anytime," he said and smiled as he kissed the top of her head. As he held her in her arms, he couldn't help but hope that one day, they'd move out of the friend zone and become something more.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it :) Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**I have the next few two chapters done already, but I start school next week so I'll try to remember to update them. After those two, I can't promise frequent updates (even though I'm really not a frequent updater so I'm not sure why I'm saying that lol). When I have time, I'll be writing, but right now that most important thing to me is getting my GPA up.**

**I love reading everyones reviews. I check everyday to see if I got any new reviews, and I get really excited when I see that I did. So, even if it's a little thing it's greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated, so whatever you thought while reading the chapter, let me know. Thanks so much :)**


	7. Seventh Year: End of Summer Barbeque

******Summer Before Seventh Year:**

"What's your problem?" Dominique asked as she walked into Rose's room and sat down on her bed. "We have to be at Uncle Harry's soon or else my mum is going to set something on fire with her hands out of anger again."

"I'm almost ready," Rose said as she stared at herself in the mirror before sighing and taking off the shirt she was wearing. "Fuck it."

"Since when do you care about what you're wearing?" Dominique questioned as she glanced at the pile of clothes that covered her cousin's bedroom floor.

"Since never, obviously," Rose answered as she gestured to the sweatshirt she put on. "We can go now."

"Finally!" Dominique exclaimed as she grabbed Rose's hand and all but pulled her to the fireplace so they could floo over to Harry and Ginny's house for their annual barbeque.

"Thank goodness you finally showed up, Fleur almost set my drapes on fire," Ginny said when she saw her two nieces tumble out of the fireplace. "Everyone's outside already. You two are the last to show up."

"Sorry," Rose mumbled.

"Rosie over here couldn't decide on what to wear since apparently she suddenly likes to dress nicely around family," Dominique said as she rolled her eyes and walked away, not even noticing that Ginny stopped Rose from walking away as well.

"You normally show up to family events looking like you just rolled out of bed. What's up?" Ginny asked. Ginny was always Rose's favorite aunt, since she found her so easy to talk to about things.

"Can't I just look nice for my family?"

"No, you can't," Ginny said bluntly. "You can, however, look nice for someone who's not family and who happens to be sitting right next to your cousin Albus. I believe this someone has blonde hair?"

"But, how, what?" Rose stuttered, unable to comprehend how her aunt figured her out so easily. "Is it that obvious?"

"Lily might have let it slip that during the last week of school a game of truth or dare led to you and Scorpius spending some quality time in a closet."

"Lily," Rose growled. "I just, he's my best friend, but I feel like there's something more."

"Sit, tell me everything," Ginny said as she pulled Rose over to the couch in the living room so they could talk.

"So after we kissed in the closet, I had to move Finnigan back to the dorms because she's just ridiculous, and then me and Scorp slept together."

"You what?"

"Platonically!" Rose said quickly, not wanting Ginny to think anything else happened. "We cuddled, and he kissed me again, and I just couldn't help but think that had he only seen me as a friend, he would have just left it at the kiss in the closet."

"So what's the matter?"

"When we woke up, he acted like nothing really happened and we've been acting like we never kissed, but there's such awkwardness between us lately. I hate it."

"Don't let it be awkward then," Ginny said, like that was the simplest solution. "Things are only awkward if you make them awkward."

"No, situations are awkward and there's no changing it," she said.

"Just go up to him and try to have a normal conversation. Look, he's right outside," Ginny said as she pulled Rose up from the couch, dragged her outside, and pushed her toward Albus and Scorpius. "Have fun, sweetie."

"Blast," Rose muttered to herself as she walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing," Albus said and smirked when he saw Rose's sweatshirt. "Scorp, isn't that your Puddlemere United sweatshirt you were looking for when we were packing in Hogwarts?"

"Uh, I think it is," Scorpius said.

"I just found it in my drawer and grabbed it," Rose said, feeling her face turn redder by the minute. "Here, take it."

"No, I don't," he began to say, but his words were cut off when Rose took the oversized sweatshirt on, leaving her only in a tight, black v-neck t-shirt and denim shorts. "Uh."

"You know what, Albus, you take it," Rose said as she all but threw the sweatshirt at her cousin and ran into the house.

"What the bloody hell was that about," Albus said as he handed Scorpius the sweatshirt. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Since when does she wear clothes like that?"

"She always does, then puts giant sweatshirts on over them. She's uncomfortable usually in tight stuff, but Dom, Lily, and Victoire normally force her into it," Albus said and shrugged. "I'm going to get some food."

"Yeah," Scorpius said absentmindedly as he stared at the sweatshirt in his hands that smelt just like Rose. He placed the sweatshirt in the kitchen and then walked back outside.

"Where is my daughter?" Ron yelled out from his seat. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She ran inside," Scorpius said.

"I'll go get her," Lily sighed as she got up from her seat and went into the house, mumbling about something. She found Rose sitting on the stairs with her head resting in her hands. "Get up. Uncle Ron is looking for you."

"No."

"Yes," Lily said as she pulled Rose up and pushed her out of the house. "Stop hiding."

"Rose, what in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Ron shouted, causing Rose to blush once again.

"Clothes, Daddy, clothes," she said as she took a seat between Dominique and James.

"Clothes cover body parts, that's not clothes!" he said, his face turning redder by the minute.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione chided her husband. "She looks perfectly acceptable, stop it."

Rose began to eat, but felt self-conscious since she felt someone staring at her. Every time she looked up, she saw Scorpius quickly look back down at his plate or up at the sky. There was no way she couldn't make it not awkward between the two of them.

"Whatcha doing over here?" Scorpius asked as he sat down against the tree she was sitting against. They were in the far corner of the backyard, away from her loud and insane family.

"Just taking a breather from the festivities," Rose answered. "What are you doing over here?"

"Wanted to make sure you were alright, you've been distant lately."

"I'm fine," she said, smiling a little. "A little cold, but that's it."

"Take this," he said, handing her his sweatshirt that she came there with.

"No, it's fine," she said, but he insisted. "Thank you. I didn't know it was yours."

"I probably lent it to you or it got left in your room and I forgot all about it," he said as she slipped it on. "Keep it, it looks better on you."

"Thanks, I think I will. How come you're over here and not playing Quidditch with everyone else."

"Not in the mood," he shrugged. "Figured we could talk about why you've been avoiding me."

"I have not."

"You have. You haven't really spoken to me all summer and we go back to Hogwarts in two weeks."

"I could say the same for you then. You haven't spoken to me much either," she said defensively as she stood up. The giant tree blocked them from her family, so no one would come over to see what was going on.

"I've tried! Every time I would say something to you, you would mumble something then run off. I don't get it."

"It's just awkward, okay?"

"What is?"

"We kissed, Scorpius! You kissed me, twice actually. Then you wake up in the morning and pretend like it never happened!"

"I thought you would have wanted that!" he said, standing up in front of her.

"Why would I want that? We could have at least acknowledged it, joked about it, but no. You just ignored it. Did you regret kissing me?"

"Not one bit," he said, moving closer to her and backing her against the tree. "I'll show you how much I didn't regret it, actually."

He placed his hand on her cheek and the other against the tree, and leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed onto his shirt by his waist for support. She couldn't believe he was kissing her again, and it was even better than the first time. There was no awkwardness, no nervousness, just pure bliss. He pulled away when they needed air and smirked at her.

"Does that clear everything up?"

"A bit," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

* * *

**Hello everyone :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I have two more chapters completely written so I should be able to keep up with my weekly updates that I've been surprisingly good at. I'm going to try to finish up the two chapters that are partially done, so that's a month worth of updates. I start school tomorrow & I have a feeling that's going to take up a lot of my time, but I promise I'm going to update whenever I can. I won't be giving up on this story, and I'm not going to half-ass it and just finish it up in a few chapters because I don't want that. It not only cheats you guys out of a story, it cheats me out of one as well. **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter, I really appreciate every review I get. Thanks so much ! :D**


	8. Seventh Year: Hogwarts Express

**Seventh Year: Hogwarts Express**

"Rosie, are you sure you have everything?" Hermione Weasley asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mum," Rose said and sighed. "How many years have I been going to Hogwarts?"

"It's my baby's last year at Hogwarts," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Rose.

"Hermione, let the girl breathe," Ron said as he pulled his wife off his daughter. "Have fun, get in trouble. "

"Not too much trouble, you are Head Girl," Hermione said warningly. "Study hard for your N.E.W.T.S."

"Not too hard, you have to keep up with Quidditch."

"Stop, stop," Rose said, before her parents piled any more expectations on her. "What did I tell you two?"

"Not to expect too much from you," they said in unison. "It just adds to your stress."

"Exactly. I love you two very much, now go annoy Hugo," she said as she hugged her parents before leaving to go find her friends.

"Rose!" Albus called out her name when he saw her wandering around. "Guess what I got!"

"The map and the cloak," Rose said knowingly. He's been bragging about getting those two items all summer since James graduated last year.

"He's been telling everyone," Scorpius said as he walked over with his parents.

"I'm just really excited," Albus mumbled embarrassedly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how are you," Rose said politely.

"Good, and you?" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Excited. I hear Scorpius is Head Boy," she said.

"And I hear you're Head Girl," Scorpius smirked.

"And I'm Quidditch captain! It's going to be the greatest year ever," Albus said excitedly.

"I hope so," Rose said as she wrapped her arms around Albus and Scorpius's shoulders. Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her closer, an action not missed by his parents.

"I have to go put my trunk on the train, I'll see you in a few minutes," Albus said as he moved away from Rose.

"I'll help, I have to help Hugo anyway," Rose said as she left with Albus.

"Has the world ended? Does a Malfoy fancy a Weasley?" Draco teased his son, who was turning bright red. "Malfoy's don't blush, son. It's unbecoming."

"I don't fancy a Weasley," Scorpius stuttered.

"She's a lovely girl, Scorpius," Astoria said. "Stunning as well."

"She is, isn't she?" Scorpius said and smiled as he watched Rose's long, curly hair swing back and forth as she walked.

"You could do far worse than a Weasley, son. She's a keeper," Draco said. "Have a good year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I will," he said. He kissed his mother goodbye before boarding the train.

"Why is this compartment packed?" he said as he squeezed himself between Rose and the window.

"The family wants to sit together, apparently," Rose said and sighed. "I got the prefects to monitor the train so we don't have to do anything."

"You are a life saver. Last thing I wanted to do was deal with little snot-nosed first years," Scorpius said and laughed.

"Yeah, but maybe walking around would have been better than being squished with everyone," Rose said and glared at her family. "I can't even move my arms!"

"Come here," Scorpius said as he opened his arms, inviting Rose to sit on his lap.

"I'll crush you."

"Doubtful," he said as he picked her up himself and placed her on his lap. "Light as a feather."

"If I start hurting you, let me know," she said and he nodded, even though he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"Scorpius," a sickly sweet voice called from the doorway. Rose groaned and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Hello Willow, how was your summer?" Scorpius asked politely.

"Good, but I missed you," she pouted. "Why don't you join me in my compartment?"

"I'm good here," he said as he patted his hand against Rose's thigh.

"I'm sure you can't be comfortable with Weasley on you."

"He said he's good," Rose said angrily. "We're good, you can leave."

"Fine, but you know where to find me," Willow said before leaving.

"She's a nightmare," Rose said.

"She's not that bad," Scorpius shrugged.

"Right," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You just think she's not that bad because she has huge boobs and flirts and compliments you any chance she gets."

"Is someone jealous?"

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed, but her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "She just bothers me, you know that."

"I know," he said as he pulled her closer.

"Rosie, wake up," Scorpius said softly in Rose's ear, who fell asleep on him. She shook her head no as she moved closer to him and sighed when she was comfortable. Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

"You're in deep mate," Albus said as he began to pull on his robes.

"Yeah, I guess," Scorpius shrugged. "Rose, we have to change."

"No," she said. "Five more minutes."

"Nope," he said as he started poking her waist, where she was most ticklish.

"Scorp, stop," she laughed as she began to bounce around. "Fine, fine! I'm up."

"Good," he said and felt a little disappointed when she moved off of him. "I'll go make sure everyone is changing."

"You sure?" she asked as she moved into his seat since he got up and began to change into his robes.

"Yeah, you have more to change into than I do anyway. I'll meet you in the hallways," he said smiled before leaving.

Rose changed quickly; making sure everything was on correctly before leaving to patrol the train. She was heading toward the back of the train when she saw Scorpius talking to Willow. Something he said made her throw her head back in laughter as she twirled a piece of hair around her fingers.

"Tart," Rose muttered angrily as she turned away from them and went in the opposite way of where she planned.

"Rose, wait up!" she heard Scorpius yell out, but she ignored him. If he wanted to talk to Finnigan, that was fine by her. She, however, wouldn't put up with her.

Scorpius stood dumbfounded as he watched Rose continue the patrol, not even giving him a second glance even though he knew she heard him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

"I can keep you company as you patrol," Willow said as she placed her hand on his arm.

Scorpius was about to ignore her when he saw Rose talking to Ian Thomas. It looked more like flirting to him, which bothered Scorpius. He turned to Willow and smiled at her.

"I'd love some company, thanks," he said.

"What just happened?" Dominique asked Albus as they watched Rose flirting with Ian, and Scorpius walking over with Willow.

"I have no idea. I don't think this year is going to go as smoothly for them as we all might have hoped though," Albus said.

"Well, this is just fantastic," Lily said and huffed in annoyance. "Why must Finnigan ruin everything?"

"She's a life ruiner. She's making up for what her mother didn't accomplish," Dominique said.

The Sorting Ceremony had just finished, and everyone was enjoying the feast. Well, almost everyone. Rose and Scorpius weren't sitting near each other, let alone speaking to each other. This left the Weasleys and the Potters to figure out how to fix this.

"They never fight for more than a few days," Albus said in between bites. "By next week they'll be best friends and we'll probably find them snogging in a broom closet while their supposed to be doing important Head duties."

"I hope so," Dom said and sighed. "I was supposed to live vicariously through their relationship."

"Like you have problems finding boys," Lily scoffed. "You're part Veela, for Merlin's sake."

"Yeah, but boys only see that. Rose found someone who likes her for who she is, every little weird thing about her. I want that."

"Don't we all," Lily sighed. She knew Rose and Scorpius were meant for each other, but as Lily watched the pair glare at each other before leaving the table without a word, she knew this fight would last longer than usual.

"Rose," Lily said cautiously as she walked into her cousin's dorm room. "You okay?"

"Fantastic," Rose said sarcastically as she slammed her textbook shut. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Uh, well, you're not talking to a certain blonde haired boy who you're normally attached to," Lily said.

"He prefers to talk to girls like Finnigan, and I prefer not to. Simple as that."

"You sure you're not just being overdramatic over it?"

"He was flirting with her on the train!"

"She always goes and flirts with him, and Scorpius is a gentlemen. He's not just going to rudely ignore someone, no matter how irritating they may be," Lily said rationally. "He went to go talk to you, but saw you flirting with Ian Thomas."

"He did?" Rose said quietly after a few moments, taking in what Lily said.

"Yeah. So why don't you go down to the common room and try to talk to him."

"Okay," she whispered and got up from her bed.

Lily and Rose made their way down the stairs, but something made Rose stop right at the bottom stair and caused Lily to bump into her.

"What the-" Lily began to say until she looked over. "Bloody hell."

Scorpius was sitting on the chair with Willow, and they were talking. It looked a lot more like flirting though to Rose, who was furious.

"That clears things up. Thanks for the help, Lil," Rose said sadly as she turned around and headed back upstairs.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily exclaimed loudly, causing the whole common room to quiet down. "How daft are you, Malfoy?"

"What?" he said, completely confused.

"You're sitting here with Finnigan, laughing and flirting, while Rose is upstairs all alone. She's either figuring out how she's going to kill you without anyone knowing, or crying."

"Why would she be crying? She doesn't cry," Scorpius said.

Lily rolled her eyes as she pulled him up from the chair, making Willow fall on the floor. Lily pulled him outside of Gryffindor tower and into an empty stairwell.

"She would be crying because she likes you, a lot. You're the first boy she's ever fancied this much," Lily told him, knowing that Rose would kill her if she knew what she was saying.

"Well, she should be flirting with other guys then," Scorpius said stubbornly. "It's not like the two of us are together."

"The two of you are way too stubborn for your own good."

"This will blow over, it always does," Scorpius said. "She'll realize she's being irrational over it and I'll forgive her."

"It's not going to blow over this quick, Scorp," Lily said sadly as she shook her head before walking away. "Rose isn't going to be the first one to back down over this."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

**I'm going to try to update every Monday since it works better in my schedule since I get out of classes early. I've got two more chapters completely done, and I'm currently working on the rest. I'm really going to try to keep up with regular updates, but I don't want to promise anything since I need to get my GPA up and work hard this year in school. **


	9. Seventh Year: Amortentia

******Another weekly update! I have to say, I'm so proud of myself that I've been able to do this so far. Hopefully I can finish another chapter today so I can continue this :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

******Seventh Year: Amortentia**

Lily was right, it didn't blow over as quickly as Scorpius expected. Rose still hadn't spoken to him, except when they were arguing over something stupid. Even then, Rose wouldn't want to speak to him, but she wasn't one to back down from an argument if she was right.

"Move, Malfoy, you're too close to my potion, all I smell is your stupid cologne," Rose whined as she pushed him away.

"You're too close to my potion, that perfume you always wear is clogging up my senses," Scorpius said. "And I do not wear cologne. Malfoy's just smell this good naturally."

"Bullshit," she laughed. "I've been in your room, I know what's in there."

"Maybe some of the items have changed since last time, you should stop by and take a peek," Scorpius flirted.

"Not while Finnigan's taking a peek too," Rose said angrily and turned away from him.

"Okay, everyone bottle up your potion and bring it to the front!" Professor Slughorn announced. "Before you leave, I want each one of you to come up to the cauldron in front and announce what you smell. I figure since it's close to Valentine's Day, this could be fun."

"It's October, Professor," one of the students pointed out.

"That's right, it is. Well, it will still be fun."

"As fun as a blast ended skrewt," Albus mumbled as he walked past Scorpius and Rose's table to stand on line.

"Stay far away from me, Malfoy. I don't want your scent anywhere near me," Rose said as she placed her potion on the table and got in line behind Albus.

"Relax, Weasley. I'll let Zabini go in front of me so I won't be near you, happy?"

"Very," Rose said and smiled.

"Broomstick polish, lilacs, and vanilla," Albus said as he sniffed the potion.

"Smell anyone you know?" Slughorn asked and waggled his eyebrows at Albus.

"Actually," Albus began to say and then laughed. "It couldn't be."

"Okay, Miss Weasley you're next."

"Brand new books, the ocean, and …" Rose sniffed and then froze. She turned around and saw that Malfoy was nowhere near her. "Fuck."

"I don't think that last one you said was a scent, dear," Slughorn said and chuckled. "Books, the ocean, and what else?"

"Boy," she answered shortly. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay then, Zabini, you're next."

"Dad's cooking, rain, and French pastries."

"Interesting," Slughorn said and shrugged. "Scorpius, you're last."

"Move back, Weasley," Scorpius said as he moved by the cauldron. "Fresh air, Mum's apple pie, and …" he began to say and then saw that Rose was nowhere near the cauldron, like he had thought. "Fuck."

"I believe Miss Weasley had the same reaction and I told her that wasn't a scent," Slughorn said and smirked. "Let me guess, you smell girl?"

"That I do, see you tomorrow, Professor," Scorpius said and ran out of there, pulling Rose by the arm.

"You're hurting me you prat!" Rose yelled as he dragged her down a deserted hallway. "What is your problem?"

"What did you smell in the amortentia?" he demanded.

"I said it out loud, or has your hearing gone down the drain? I smelt books, the ocean, and boy."

"Yeah, and I smelt fresh air, apple pie, and girl. Now, are you going to lie and say I'm not the boy you smelt?"

"Are you going to lie and say I'm not the girl you smelt?" She countered and glared at him. He didn't respond, but he just stared at her. "I suppose we're at an impasse then. I'll see you at the party tonight."

"Rose, you look hot!" Lily said as she looked at her cousin.

"I'm wearing what I usually wear, Lil," Rose laughed as she ran hair potion through her hair to make it less frizzy but keep the curls in place.

"You usually wear a baggy sweatshirt over everything so no one can see that you have a hot body."

"The house elves took my sweatshirt to wash I suppose, so I'm stuck just wearing this," she said as she gestured toward her black, three-quarter sleeved, Henley tee.

"Well, your boobs look great."

"You would say that," Rose said and laughed as she began to walk out of her dorm with Lily and into the common room, where the party was in full swing.

"I'm going to go find Lorcan, I'll see you later," Lily said and winked at her cousin before walking away.

"Looks like someone finally fully developed," Caleb Zabini said as he winked at Rose. "That's what you've been hiding all these years?"

"Shove it, Zabini," Rose said and laughed. "You sound like Lily. Any idea where Malfoy is?"

"I believe he's over there with Willow Finnigan," he said cautiously, knowing how she felt about the girl. "I personally think he's just with her to get a rise out of you."

"Well, it's working," Rose said through gritted teeth. "You're a smart kid, I'm sure you put two and two together in potions today."

"That you and Scorp smelt each other in the amortentia? Obviously," Caleb said. "You'd have to be daft not to notice that."

"Then _why_ is he with her?"

"To make you jealous," Caleb said as he pulled Rose closer to him. "He's making you jealous with your enemy, why don't you make him jealous with one of his best friends."

"I don't know," Rose said slowly.

"You're one of my best friends, that's it," Caleb said. "I happen to fancy another Weasley who happens to have blonde hair and be a Ravenclaw."

"Dominique?" Rose asked and Zabini nodded. "Oh good. Let's make Malfoy jealous then I'll set you up with Dominique, deal?"

"Deal," Caleb said and smiled as he pulled Rose out into the middle of the common room floor where everyone was dancing and pulled her close. "At least pretend to be enjoying yourself."

"Very funny," Rose said as she began to move against him. They danced and joked around and Rose really did enjoy herself. She felt someone staring at her the whole time, but refuse to look to see who it was.

"He looks pissed," Caleb said and laughed. She finally turned her head to look toward Scorpius, who was sitting up straight and away from Willow, his eyes glued on her and filled with jealous rage. "Come on."

"Come where?" Rose asked as Caleb pulled her toward the couch Scorpius was sitting on and plopped down right in between Willow and Scorpius.

"Excuse us," Caleb said as he pulled Rose down on his lap. "Hey Scorp, what's up?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said through gritted teeth as he glared at his best friend. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, Rose is a blast," Caleb said and winked at Rose. "I'm going to get us drinks, hold Rose for a minute."

Before she knew it, Caleb moved her over into Scorpius' lap and got up to get drinks, taking Willow with him for "help".

"Do you want me to move?" Rose asked awkwardly, but Scorpius shook his head and just shifted her position so the two of them could be more comfortable. He left his arms around her waist.

"You like Zabini?" Scorpius asked tightly.

"He's interested in a Weasley," Rose said and heard Scorpius taking in a sharp breath of air. "But she's blonde and in Ravenclaw."

"You two looked pretty cozy for people who are just friends."

"I'm sure we look pretty cozy right now for people who are just friends," Rose shot back.

"Lets talk," Scorpius said as he began to stand up, picking Rose up along with him.

He walked out of the common room while carrying her and didn't put her down until they were outside the portrait. They walked in an awkward silence all the way up to the Astronomy Tower.

Rose made her way over to the balcony and sighed as she took in the beautiful view in front of her. The stars shone brightly against the pitch-black sky, and it made her feel so small. Looking out at this view always brought Rose back to reality when school and life was getting to be too overwhelming. It always helped her remember that she was just one person out of a billion, that her decisions would only affect her life, not anyone else's.

"You never answered my question," Scorpius suddenly said, breaking Rose out of her thoughts.

"Yes I did. I told you I didn't like Zabini."

"That's not the question I was talking about."

"Then you need to be more specific," Rose snapped. "I happen to remember that you didn't answer my question either and I told you we were at an impasse."

"I asked you first."

"Oh, real mature. Just as mature as dragging me down a hallway to interrogate me on who I smelt!"

"Fine, if you don't want to answer that question, answer this instead," Scorpius said, his frustration evident in his voice. "You haven't spoken to me for _weeks_! Why is that?"

"Your choice of company isn't something I enjoy lately, so I've been distancing myself," Rose answered vaguely.

"You mean Willow?" Scorpius asked and smirked. The look that crossed Rose's face answered his question. "You're jealous of her."

"Of that cow? Please, I might not be the most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts, but I know I'm a hell of a lot better looking than her," Rose scoffed. "I hate her because of her mother. Her dad's an okay guy, pretty funny when he's accidently exploding things, but her mother got in between my mum and dad when they were sixth years and she still tries to get with my father!"

"You're most definitely the most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts," Scorpius said as he moved closer to Rose. "Besides Dominique of course, but she's a Veela and there's just no competition there."

"Thanks," Rose said dryly.

"I smelt peaches and vanilla," Scorpius said after a few minutes of silence. "I smelt your soap and shampoo, a scent so girly and so uniquely you."

"I smelt winterfresh mint and fresh laundry. I smelt your toothpaste and favorite gum and how clean your clothes always are."

"We smelt each other in the most powerful love potion in the world," Scorpius said as he placed one hand in Rose's long, curly hair, and another on her hip. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Nothing until you tell me there's nothing between you and Finnigan," Rose said as she moved away from him and turned back toward the view she admired so much.

Scorpius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin atop her head. She leaned into his embrace and sighed at how comfortable he felt, how comfortable them standing like that felt.

"I can't stand her," Scorpius whispered in her ear after moving his head. "She won't leave me alone, but I saw how much it bothered you so I kept her around to get a reaction from you."

"You're a right git," Rose said as she turned around in his arms.

"But I know you love me," Scorpius said smugly.

"And I know you love me," Rose said and smirked. "What do you plan to do about this?"

"This," Scorpius said as he leaned down and kissed her.

His hands ran through her hair gently as she placed her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling. After what felt like forever, they finally pulled away and smiled at each other. Scorpius began to believe that Rose would beat any percentage of a Veela any day, and Rose thinks she found a view that she liked better than the one from the Astronomy Tower.

"Be my date for the Halloween Ball tomorrow?" Scorpius asked breathlessly as he pulled away.

"I just assumed that was the plan all along," Rose said and smiled at him.

"Why have we been fighting all the time?" Scorpius asked, breaking the comfortable silence they were standing in.

"Finnigan. Sexual tension." Rose joked. "We've been weird toward each other since we kissed in the Room of Requirement the end of last year."

"And again at the Potter's annual barbecue behind the bushes," Scorpius said. "Maybe it is sexual tension."

"Maybe its just unresolved feelings."

"Good thing everything's resolved," Scorpius said and kissed her sweetly. "Let's go back to the party."

Rose and Scorpius walked back to Gryffindor Tower together, hand in hand. When they walked into the common room and Willow began to walk to Scorpius, he kissed Rose sweetly on the forehead before pulling her over to one of the couches. Caleb leaned down over the back of the couch and placed his lips by Rose's ear.

"Clearly you made him jealous enough to knock some sense into him. Now I believe there's a certain Weasley you need to help come around," he said and Rose laughed.

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought :) Thanks everyone!**


	10. Seventh Year: Halloween

**Seventh Year: Halloween**

"We don't have to match, right?" Scorpius asked as he ran his fingers through Rose's hair as her head rested in his lap. They were both relaxing in the Gryffindor common room before they had to start getting ready for the annual Halloween Ball.

There used to be just a feast, but after the war Professor McGonagall began to feel that the students needed more "social gatherings", as she put it, to promote healthy relationships between the four houses. The professors may have seen it like that, but the students saw it as a reason to party and get drunk with each other after hours.

"No, wasn't planning on it. I've had my costume planned already before our little discovery," she said and smiled.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you were going to insist on me wearing some stupid costume to match yours," Scorpius said and sighed before he smirked at her. "Is it short, skimpy, and something I would enjoy?"

"It's a surprise, you pervert," she said and laughed as she sat up. "Listen, we need to have a quick chat."

"About?"

"Just because the amortentia gave us reason to skip all the steps that eventually lead to a couple becoming an actual couple, doesn't mean that we are doing that. I want to be properly wooed."

"Properly wooed?" he tried to say without laughing at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to feel cheated out of the fun parts of starting a relationship. I want that excitement that Dom and Lily talk about all the time when they meet someone new that they're into."

"We've known each other for seven years, I think that is out of the question," Scorpius said and winced as he saw Rose's face turn angry.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you will be your charming self and do what you would normally do with a girl that you eventually want to date."

"Fine, fine," he said as he put his hands up in surrender. "I will _woo_ you."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you later. I'm going to get ready."

"I guess I'll go meet up with Albus and figure out how to 'properly woo' you," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," she said sweetly before going upstairs to the girl's dormitory.

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair in frustration and sighed, not knowing what to do. He left the common room and headed to the kitchens, where he knew Albus would be snacking on what the house-elves were cooking up for the ball.

"Al, how do I 'woo' Rose?" Scorpius asked as he walked into the kitchens.

"Huh?" Albus asked, his mouth filled with food.

"She won't just be my girlfriend," Scorpius sighed as he sat down and thanked the house-elves as they placed a plate of brownies in front of him. "She wants what happens before people date."

"So do that," Albus said like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"It's_ Rose_ though."

"She's still a girl," Albus shrugged as he shoved a cookie in his mouth. "Just do what you normally do when you fancy a girl."

"Rose laughs in my face every time she sees me using the 'Malfoy charm', as you all like to call it," Scorpius said.

"Then let her laugh. She'll still love it because it's directed at her, not at some other girl."

"You think?"

"I know," Albus said and smirked. "Now come on, we have to get our costumes on."

"Because they'll take so long to put on," Scorpius said and rolled his eyes.

"Laziness takes effort, my friend," Albus said as they left the kitchens and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"No one is going to know who we are," Rose said as she fixed her hair that was charmed to be a dark brown for the night and straightened out her short black dress. "No one in the wizarding world knows them."

"Who gives a shit," Dom said as she tightened her pigtails. "We look hot and adorable at the same time. Plus, my muggle friends love them. We all do actually."

"These sequins are itchy as hell," Lily complained as she pulled up the sequined dress that had the Union Jack on it.

"I'm rather comfy," Samantha Wood said and laughed as she lounged across the bed.

"These leopard print shorts are riding up my ass," Roxanne grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

The five girls walked out of the girl's dorms and headed to the common room, which was still filled with people.

"Albus, are you kidding me!" Lily screamed as she walked down the stairs. "That's a pathetic excuse for a costume!"

"I'm going as the Boy Who Lived," he smirked as he moved his hair to the side and showed the lighting bolt scar he drew on his forehead. "Scorpius is the most hated guy on both sides."

"The fantastic, Draco Malfoy," he said dramatically as he eyed Rose. "You look even hotter than the actual Victoria Beckham, my love."

"Oh, so you know who I am," Rose smirked as she walked over to Scorpius. "It's a little creepy that you're your dad tonight."

"Halloween's supposed to be creepy," he said and winked.

"Who are you lot supposed to be?" Hugo asked as he walked over with Louis, both dressed as Quidditch players.

"The Spice Girls, of course," Dom said as she flipped her long, blonde pigtail over her shoulders. "I'm Baby Spice, Lily's Ginger Spice, Sam's Sporty Spice, Roxanne's Scary Spice, and Rose is Posh Spice. Duh."

"Right, I knew that off the top of my head," Louis said and rolled his eyes. "Aren't they old now?"

"So is Uncle Harry and Mr. Malfoy," Rose said as she gestured toward the boys. "Let's go down to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

As the group headed down to the Great Hall, Scorpius pulled Rose aside and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close.

"Your costume is short, skimpy, and something I do enjoy," he whispered in her ear, making her giggle. "Something funny?"

"Using the Malfoy charm on me?" she asked and smirked.

"Yep," he said and smiled widely. "You and only you."

"Come on," she laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

The Great Hall was decorated for Halloween. Giant jack-o-lanterns were scattered around the room, huge spider webs hung from the ceilings, and candles floated above all the students' heads. The usual house tables were gone, replaced by smaller round tables that left room for a dance floor.

"Would you like a drink?" Scorpius asked as they sat down at a table with their friends. Rose smiled and nodded 'yes'.

"Since when is he so nice to you?" Dom asked when Scorpius walked away.

"I told him I didn't want to get cheated out of the fun parts of starting1 a relationship with someone," Rose said and grinned. "I'm being subjected to the Malfoy charm tonight."

"Lucky," Dom sighed. "I always wondered what it would like to be on the receiving end of the Malfoy charm."

"It's interesting," Rose said and laughed.

"What's interesting?" Scorpius asked as he placed drinks for him, Rose, and Dom on the table.

"You are," Rose said and smirked. "Let's dance."

"Okay," he said and took her hand.

They both walked out onto the dance floor, which everyone was slow dancing on. He placed one hand on her hips and the other took her hand.

"As amazing as you look right now with dark hair, I think I prefer your obnoxiously red hair," Scorpius said and smirked at the look Rose had on her face.

"It's auburn!" she said indignantly.

"Whatever you say, love," he said as he twirled her around.

"It's really weird that you're your dad right now."

"I was actually going to go as Mr. Potter and Albus was going to be my dad, but we were too lazy to change the color of our hair."

"Thank Merlin for your laziness because that would have been even creepier," Rose said and shuddered.

"I thought it would have been funny," Scorpius said.

"Of course."

Eventually everyone got bored of the ball and headed back to the Gryffindor common room to continue partying. Rose and Scorpius sat on a couch in front of the fireplace. Rose rested her head on Scorpius' chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded her head on his chest. "Tired?"

"Too much firewhiskey," Rose said and giggled.

"Ah, so you're drunk," Scorpius said and smirked. "So I can take advantage of you."

"Sure," Rose said and giggled some more. "You know, I always laughed at you when you used the Malfoy charm on girls. I found it the funniest thing in the world. I kinda like it though."

"Oh really?" he said, his smirk turning into a full grin. "Why's that?"

"Makes me feel kinda special, like I'm the only girl for you," Rose said bashfully as she hid her face in his chest.

"You are the only girl for me, Rose," he said as he lifted her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose said. He leaned down to kiss her, but they were interrupted.

"You two disgust me," Willow slurred as her drink spilled all over the rug.

"Well you're a whore, so we're even," Rose said angrily.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," Rose said as she got up off the couch and wobbled a little bit. "Stop being jealous of my relationship. Scorpius is _my_ boyfriend, not yours."

"Not yet anyway. He'll get sick of you and come running to me," Willow said confidently before stumbling away.

"Is, is that true?" Rose asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Rose, you know it's not true," Scorpius said as he stood in front of her and took her hands in his. He knew that she could get overly emotional when she was too drunk. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"I can't go in your bed, I'm a girl," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I know a secret," Scorpius said and smiled as he led Rose up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Since they were Head Boy and Girl, they could get into each other's dorms.

"Scorp," Rose said as she sat down on his bed. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Of course," he said as he reached into his trunk and pulled out a Quidditch t-shirt he received on his birthday that had his name and team number on the back and a pair of basketball shorts. "Here."

"Thanks," Rose said.

She quickly stripped out of her black dress, leaving her in just a black bra and matching lace underwear. Scorpius didn't expect her to undress so quickly, so he didn't have time to turn around. He had seen her in a bathing suit countless times, but seeing her in her underwear, sitting on his bed, completely alone in his dorm room was different. She slipped the t-shirt over her head, and decided that she didn't need the shorts because the shirt was long enough.

"Uh, you sure?" Scorpius asked, praying she would take them.

"Yeah," she said sleepily as she climbed under the covers. "Are you getting in?"

"One minute," he said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He changed quickly and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"You'll always be my best friend, right Scorp?" Rose asked as she snuggled closer into his chest.

"Always, Rose."

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too," he said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

* * *

**Not my best, but I thought it was cute :)**

**Here's some bad news: This might be the last of my _regular _updates. Not the last of my updates, because I have a lot more to write, but I might not be able to update next Monday, or the following Monday either. I've been hit with writer's block & I'm having a tough time figuring out what exactly to write. I have an idea, but it's not coming out exactly as I want it to. Throw in a lot of school work and that equals the end of my updating streak. I was doing so well too :(**

**I will keep updating this story, just might have to wait a little longer for it. Sorry :(**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter. I really love reading everyone's reviews. **

**Thanks so much :D**


	11. Seventh Year: Christmas Day

**Seventh Year: Christmas**

Christmas was always Rose's favorite time of year, and being at Hogwarts during the holidays made it even better for her. She loved staying in school for Christmas holiday, especially when the rest of her family was staying as well. They had all decided that they would go home for the holidays every other year.

"Rose, wake up," Dom said as she tossed a boxed at Rose's head. "Presents."

"I'll be down in a minute," Rose said sleepily as she rolled over on her other side, not even bothering to move the box.

She wasn't ready to wake up, knowing it would be her last Christmas spent at Hogwarts. As excited as she was to begin her seventh year, the closer she was to graduation day, the sadder she would become.

"Rosie," a male voice said as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Come downstairs."

"No," she said and cracked open her eye to see Scorpius sitting there. "I want to sleep a little longer. Join me."

"Come open presents and we can go back to sleep after," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Fine," she sighed as she got out of bed. "Pass me that sweatshirt over there."

"You mean the Puddlemere United one?" Scorpius said and smirked as he gave it to her.

"Yes, it happens to be my favorite," she said and smirked back. "Give me a minute."

She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. She looked into the mirror and saw that she looked extremely tired and unattractive, but couldn't care less at the moment since it was open her family and Scorpius.

"Ready?" he asked when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Always ready to open presents," she said and smiled.

Gryffindor common room was filled with people, mostly members of the family. A giant tree covered in ornaments and surrounded by presents was in the corner of the room. Rose noticed that many of her cousins were wearing the famous Weasley sweaters that Grandma Molly knitted them every year.

"I think our presents are over there," Scorpius said as he pointed toward the stack of presents in the corner that were the only ones untouched. They walked over and sat down by the presents.

"Looks like you got another sweater," Rose said as she noticed the box from Grandma Molly. "I'm sure Grandpa Weasley loves the fact that a Malfoy now gets a sweater every year."

"You're grandparents adore me, what are you talking about?" Scorpius said and smirked. "They probably love me better than you."

"Doubtful, I'm the favorite," Rose said as she reached for another gift.

"I'm pretty sure Lily's the favorite since she's the baby."

"That is true," Rose said and laughed as she placed the gifts from her parents to the side. Her mother sent her the books she's been asking for, and her dad sent her enough candy that'll last her until the next Hogsmeade visit.

"Just one more left," Scorpius said as he handed Rose a small, wrapped box with a look of apprehension. She took it from him and quickly unwrapped it.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. In the small black velvet box laid a dainty bracelet that had small diamonds and pearls.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it," Scorpius said quietly as he took it from the box and opened the clasp to put it on her wrist.

"It's gorgeous, thank you so much," Rose said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're welcome," he said and smiled when she pulled away. "My dad gave a bracelet just like this to my mom when they first met."

"It's like a new Malfoy family tradition then."

"If you'd like to put it that way," he said, and suddenly looked very nervous again. "I know you wanted to wait before I officially asked you to be my girlfriend, but I'm all out of ideas. I just want to be able to call you mine and not worry about some other bloke stealing you away from me."

"No one will be able to steal me away from you, I'm yours. I'll be your girlfriend," Rose said and smiled widely.

"Good, because wooing you is exhausting," he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Lovebirds, come over here," Albus called from the couches, where he was sitting with the rest of the family. Rose and Scorpius got up from the floor and joined the rest of the group. "I hear Scorpius finally asked you to be his girlfriend."

"Yes," Rose said warily.

"You know he's going to get the talk from all of us right?"

"What talk?" Scorpius said.

"The boyfriend talk," Rose said and sighed. "Everyone has gotten it."

"I guess I'll start it off since I'm the brother," Hugo said as he stood up. "You hurt Rose, I'll hex your ass somewhere. I'm sure she'll take care of that for me though, so we're good."

"Okay," Scorpius nodded.

"Same goes for me," Albus said with a mouthful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"That's disgusting, Al," Dom said.

"Can't tell really what any of them taste like, so it works."

"Is that it?" Rose asked.

"Well, James and Fred graduated last year. Teddy's not here either. Louis is still asleep in Ravenclaw, so you'll hear from him later."

"I spend way too much time in Gryffindor tower," Dom said thoughtfully. "I'm never in Ravenclaw."

"Except when you're on a study binge and we can't tear you away from your books," Lily said. "Don't look so worried, Scorp."

"I look worried?" he said, his voice squeaking a bit.

"No one's going to be too hard on you because we're all friends," Lily said sweetly, though her eyes were sparkling. "Uncle Ron on the other hand."

"Lily," Rose groaned. "Please don't stress him out on Christmas. I'm not telling my dad until after graduation."

"How bad is your dad gonna be?"

"Um, let's not think about this on Christmas," Rose said, trying to change the subject.

"Will I live to see the next Christmas?"

"Depends on the mood my dad's in," Rose said quickly. "Don't worry, he's usually in a good mood."

"Yeah," Albus scoffed. "He's in a good mood when the Cannons are winning, which is never."

"When he's eating he's in a good mood," Rose tried.

"Mention Malfoy and he'll stop eating."

"It won't be too bad, I promise. Mom won't let him do anything to you," Rose said and gave Scorpius a weak smile. "We'll tell her at New Years."

"Great," he said and placed his head in his hands. "Really looking forward to that New Years' party."

"It'll be fine."

"Yeah, just make sure to avoid Uncle Ron if his wand is out. He's dangerous enough with it sober," Albus said and smirked.

* * *

**I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school that I barely have time for anything. This chapter is short, and maybe not that great, but I liked it. Hopefully I'll have the next one out soon. I'm trying. I plan on finishing this story, so don't give up on it or me.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought. I love reading everyone's reviews to see what they think about what I update with.**


End file.
